Trandosha
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Mytaranor Sector | stelsel = Kashyyyk System | zonnen = Kashyyyk | manen = Wasskah Akoshissss | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Droog | zwaartekracht = | terrein = | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Trandoshan Frist Shark | gemigreerde = | taal = Dosh | inwoners = | hoofdstad = Hsskhor | munt = | staatsvorm = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Trandoshan Trandosha, Dosha of Hsskor in het Dosh, was de thuisplaneet van de Trandoshans, gelegen in het Kashyyyk System. Ligging, Geografie & Leven Trandosha lag in de Mid Rim in de Mytaranor Sector als 5de planeet in het Kashyyyk System. De droge planeet Trandosha had twee manen, waarvan Wasskah er een was waar leven mogelijk was. Cultuur Trandoshans koesterden een ongekende haat voor de Wookiees, hun harige buren die op Kashyyyk leefden, een planeet in hetzelfde system als Trandosha. De Trandoshans hadden van nature een zeer gewelddadige cultuur. Hun gehele samenleving was gecentreerd rond het volgen en opjagen van soorten die zij als lager dan zichzelf beschouwden. Ze aanbaden een vrouwelijke godheid, de Scorekeeper. Deze gaf de jagers zogenaamde Jagannath punten voor hun succes in de jacht en strijd. Degenen met de hoogste scores kregen een hoge status binnen de samenleving en werden door vrouwen gezien als waardevolle partners. Wanneer een mannelijke Trandoshan zich had bewezen tijdens de jacht, keerde deze terug naar zijn thuiswereld om zich te reproduceren met een geschikte vrouw. Deze relaties werden geregeld en waren niet bindend. Geschiedenis Rond het jaar 7.000 BBY werden de Trandoshans lid van de Galactic Republic, maar werden indirect gerepresenteerd door de Senators van Kashyyyk. Lang alvorens het Galactic Empire aan de macht kwam hadden de Trandoshans een poging gedaan om Kashyyyk te koloniseren. Dit resulteerde echter in een paar bloederige oorlogen, waarbij de Trandoshans het onderspit moesten delven. Toen de Wookiees intergalactische wetten konden regelen om de ecologie en de natuur te beschermen in hun regio, waren de Trandoshans verbolgen. Omdat deze beslissing het toerisme deed dalen, voerden ze opnieuw aanvallen op de Wookiees uit, deze maal om de natuurlijke rijkdommen te beschadigen. Omdat deze conflicten bleven aanhouden, deden de Wookiees een beroep op de Galactic Senate, die de Trandoshans strikte sancties zou opleggen indien ze zich niet zouden terugtrekken. Tijdens de Great Sith War was Trandosha al enkele eeuwen aangesloten bij de Republic, maar de planeet en de inwoners hadden zich nog niet aangepast aan de wetten en samenleving. De planeet werd wel vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate, de Republic was nauwelijks bestaand op Trandosha. Met Czerka Corporation werden gesprekken gestart om de slavenhandel op Kashyyyk te starten wat het begin betekende van een eeuwenlange oorlog tussen de Wookiees en de Trandoshans. Toen de Wookiees na de grote conflicten een aantal wetten doordrukten om een verbod te leggen op alle jacht op groot wild in het gehele stelsel, en een aantal reglementen om de bescherming van natuur te waarborgen, werden de Trandoshans woest. Zij werden afhankelijk van inkomsten uit toerisme en hadden een hekel aan het feit dat de Wookiees de industrie probeerde tegen te houden. Als retributie voerden de Trandoshans een aantal plunderingen uit op Kashyyyk, in een poging de natuurlijke rijkdommen van de Wookiees te kapen die zij zo probeerden te beschermen. Terwijl op beide planeten de bloederige oorlogen speelden, zochten de Wookiees toenadering tot de Galactic Senate. De Galactic Republic kwam tussenbieden een legde zware sancties op aan de Trandoshans, tenzij zij zich terugtrokken van Kashyyyk. Opnieuw bleven de Trandoshans achter met een vooruitzicht op wraak. Ten tijde van de Separatist Crisis waren er nog wel onderhandelingen tussen de Trandoshans en Wookiees over vrede, gemedieerd door Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis. Speaker-Above-All Hadocrassk was van mening dat de Wookiees te veel werden voorgetrokken en dat de Trandoshans benadeeld werden. Toen een Wookiee schip neerstortte op een van Trandosha’s manen, werd het aangevallen door de Trandoshans. In respons, trokken de Wookiees een blokkade op rond Trandosha. De onderhandelingen werden afgebroken toen bekend werd dat de Trandoshans tegelijkertijd met de Trade Federation aan het onderhandelen waren om er voor te zorgen dat de Wookiees en de Trandoshans gedeelte vertegenwoordiging zouden krijgen. Net voor de Clone Wars was Yarua, de Wookiee, de Senator van Trandosha. Hoewel de Trandoshans nooit openlijk de kaart trokken van de CIS sloten een aantal onafhankelijke militaire organisaties zich bij hen aan. Trandoshan Piraten, slavendrijvers en terroristen namen deel aan verschillende CIS-acties, waarbij voornamelijk Wookiees het slachtoffer waren. Deze groepen kregen wel indirecte financiële steun van de regering van Trandosha, omdat alle Trandoshans nu eenmaal het leven van de Wookiees graag zuur maakten. Toen Emperor Palpatine de macht overnam in het universum, zagen de Trandoshans hun kans. Zij hielpen de Galactic Empire met de aanvallen op Kashyyyk, waarbij de Wookiees in grote aantallen gevangen werden genomen en als slaven te werk werden gesteld. De Trandoshans kregen nu carte blanche van het Empire om hun aartsvijanden het leven zuur te maken. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Padawan Lost Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: P-9 *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Mid Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire